Hitting a golf ball properly requires that the golfer be able to grip the club securely, but not squeeze it. To accomplish this, rubberized grips have been developed which provide high friction between the grip and the hands. However, during routine playing, the hands perspire. Eventually, the golf club grips become "lubricated", thereby defeating their purpose.
This problem can be overcome by simple washing of the grips. Washing with soap and water removes the dirt and grease that accumulates on the grip, and restores the original high friction between the grip and the hands.
Currently, washing golf club grips is done manually. The grip end of the club is placed in a bucket of soapy water, brushed vigorously, rinsed in fresh water, and dried.
There remains a need to provide a grip cleaner that refurbishes golf club grips automatically, to make the task of cleaning the grips easier and faster.